1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and particularly to an active device array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is mainly comprised of an active device array substrate, an opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the active device array substrate and the opposite substrate. The active device array substrate has a display region and a non-display region. A plurality of pixel units arranged in an array are disposed in the display region, and each of the pixel units includes an active device and a pixel electrode connected to the active device. In addition, a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines are disposed in the display region, and the active device in each of the pixel units is electrically connected to the corresponding scan line and the corresponding data line. By contrast, signal lines, source drivers, and gate drivers are disposed in the non-display region.